1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a new concept for Roll Over Protection Systems (ROPS) for passenger cars, in particular cabriolets. It is useful for “pop up” (extendable) systems, but the general principle of the system cart advantageously be used also for fixed (non-extendable) ROPS.
In particular, the present invention relates to an improved system, giving advantages both within the protective scope in the case of a roll over accident, as well as cost and other benefits such as space utilization, less dependency on manufacturing tolerances and an improved guiding system (in the case of having an extendable system).
Many of the advantages and improvements are associated with the upper parts of a ROPS system, i.e. the “bar” itself. This improved bar (top unit) can either be a part of a cassette module, in which case two modules go into every car, or two top units can be installed in a common unit, such as a transverse beam module just behind the seats of the car. It is also within the inventive scope to use the invention for a single, wide system, covering the width of the car.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a great number of such protection systems suggested in the prior art.
DE 197 81 835 T1 discloses a system where a roll over bar is provided through the bending of a tube. This is a very efficient and safe design with few welds and joints, thereby making it less prone to disintegration when subjected to large plastic deformations as in the case of a severe roll over crash.
DE 197 81 828 T1 discloses a roll over protection system where the bar is made out of only one extrusion, and is associated with a simple process to fabricate it. The bar legs are interconnected by means of an interconnecting plate that is partly cut away.
DE 195 23 790 discloses a roll over protection system where the two bars legs are interconnected by means of a plate. The plate extends along the main part of the extension of the bar legs.